


Let Me Help you Relax

by CrazyBirdLady



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBirdLady/pseuds/CrazyBirdLady
Summary: While Colress has been working on his scientific research on Pokémon, you could help but notice he's been working himself to exhaustion. Being his lover, you do your best to make sure Colress isn't so stressed.





	Let Me Help you Relax

You were currently in the Aether Foundation Lab helping your boyfriend Colress with his research. Colress is very passionate about learning about Pokémon, especially on how to make them even stronger. His goal is to bring the ultimate power and potential of Pokémon. The two of you met at the battle tree, Colress was amazed with how well you trained your Pokémon. He figured if he wanted to find the true potential of Pokémon he would have to study you and your Pokémon. You agreed for Colress to study you, the two of you becoming partners at the battle tree. You and Colress became very close eventually even starting a romantic relationship between you and the scientist. He was a gentle lover, despite his questionable past with Team Plasma you love Colress regardless and was willing to help him with his research any way possible.

However like with all relationships there were issues, he was such a workaholic. He would be studying and researching all day, having hardly any time for you. While the two of you were together he would be typing away on his wrist pads on his lab coat, writing down any important information that struck him at the moment. You didn't put it against him though, you knew before you dated him that he was passionate about his research. His intelligence was one of the reasons why you fell in love with him in the first place. He was smart and he very handsome, despite the flaws you were still very happy and committed to him.

You leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, watching as Colress was reading a book about Mega Evolution, his piercing yellow eyes scanned the page intently. His brows furrowed in concentration, his gloved hand gently turning the page of his book as he absorbed the information like a sponge. He was reading it for at least an hour, you were the type of girlfriend to tell him to take a break and relax which Colress always appreciated. If there was no one to stop him he would work all day if he could.

You sighed, he needed a break you told yourself. You walked over to Colress, placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to snap out of his trace, "Oh _____! My apologies, did you say something my dear?" Colress said as he place his bookmark in his book, closing it so all his attention was on you.

You shook your head, "No, but it's getting late. Why not take a break? You've been working yourself to the bone."

He place his gloved hand on yours giving it an affectionate squeeze. "I'm alright dear, I appreciate you looking after me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would work yourself to death, that's what you would do." You said as you chuckled lightly.

Colress chuckled back, "I suppose you are correct, I'll take a break then. Did have something in mind that you wanted to do?"

You placed your delicate hands on both his shoulders, giving him a message. Colress sighed in delight feeling your fingers work their magic on his tired bones. You traced your fingers on his skin, working your way on his tense muscles. You leaned in close to his ear, nibbling on his ear as you whispered. "I have a few things in mind that we could do."

Colress blushed deep red to your seductive tone of voice, "H-Here? Don't you want to wait until we head back home? What if some grunts or Faba come into the room?" You softly giggled, you swirled his chair so he was facing you. You climbed on his lab, you playfully rubbed his chest with a finger. "Come on, let's have some fun. We'll just lock the door and no one will know."

"I don't know..." he said unsure about having sex with you at work. "You worry too much Colress, it will be okay trust me. Just sit back and relax, while I help you ease with the stress." You said lovingly, you couldn't blame him for being unsure. If you both were to both get caught it would damage his reputation as a scientist, however seeing you on his lap begging to be taken was such a turn on. One of his fantasies was to have sex with you at work, how could he resist and say no?

You got up and quickly locked the door to the lab, hoping to ease his worries. You wrapped your arms around the scientist's neck, your lips locking into a kiss. His large hands rubbed up and down your sides, Colress deepened the kiss making you shiver and moan.

Colress loved everything about you, your personality and beauty. How skilled and strong you were as a Pokémon trainer. He didn't care if your intelligence didn't match his own, he loved the little things about you. The way your eyes sparkle when he tells you about his research, the way your nose wrinkles as you laugh at his terrible puns. He loved it all, he was happy you loved him even though he had his evil past with Team Plasma.

You broke away from the kiss to remove your blouse and your jeans leaving you in your F/C lace bra and panties. Colress' face was deep red seeing you so eager for this, it just turned him on even more.

As you were about to kiss him again something in his pants caught your attention. Something big. Smirking you asked as you rubbed his hard erection through his pants. "Mmm, hard already huh?"

Colress averted his eyes away in embarrassment, "I can't help it if you look so beautiful. Especially when we're about to do this at work of all places." You hummed sweetly as you kissed Colress while you continued to fondle his hard on making him painfully hard and twitching to your touch.

You broke away from the kiss to see Colress panting, his yellow eyes half lidded with lust, his glasses fogged up. It's been a while since you both had sex, so this was going to be a good relief for the both of you. You lowered yourself to your knees, you held on to his thighs for balance. You licked your lips seductively as you unbuttoned his pants. "Time to see your "specimen" you winked at your lover, lower his pants down. His cock sprung out of its tight confinement, it stood proud with his tip leaking.

You grabbed his cock firmly, it was so hard and hot in your hands. You felt his member twitch in your hands, begging you to fuck him with your mouth. Colress look at you with pleading eyes, "_____, please..."

"Please what?" You asked him while you pumped his hard member. Colress gritted his teeth as he latched his hands on the table behind him. "Please for the love of god just suck me off. I need to feel your mouth."

Pleased with his answer, you wasted no time in wrapping your lips on the tip of his cock. Your tongue danced over his head licking his salty precum, you moaned on his member while you took more of his cock in your mouth. Colress hissed and shivered with delight, feeling your tight hot mouth as you traced your skilled tongue on all places he loved. His hands weaved through your H/C locks, you placed your hands firmly on his thighs as you bobbed your head on his aching length, Colress whimpered and moaned as you sucked him off in his lab. Your saliva dribbled down your chin as Colress bucked his hips fucking your mouth deeper. "Oh god _____. Your mouth is so perfect, just like that yes..."

The feeling was so magical, having your boyfriend at your mercy. Having your lover become putty in your hands due to your actions. Colress threw his head back while you continued sucking him, the sound of shameless slurping filled his lab. You felt his cock get even harder in your mouth. "Nnngh ____, im about to-!"

With those words you quickly took Colress' penis out of your sore mouth with a "pop". Colress was confused, thinking that the whole point of this was to finish in your mouth. A string of your guys mixed fluids still connecting the two of you, you wiped the fluid from your mouth. "Um, ____, didn't you want me to finish in your mouth?" Colress asked tilting his head. You got up from your knees while you kissed him deeply "No, as much as that would be nice. I want you to finish inside me, right here right now."

The two of of continued to kiss, you stroked his slick cock, with one hand as you caressed his cheek with the other. "Fill me up Doctor Colress..." You felt him heat up to your words, he loved it when you both would play "Doctor and Patient" in the bedroom.

Colress unclasped your bra, exposing your breasts to the scientist. He watching as your breasts bounced, the cool air of the laboratory made your nipples erect. "Absolutely perfect, you're so perfect my dear." He said causing you to blush. His mouth. immediately latched to your left breast, a gloved hand began groping the right breast. He knead the fleshy mound with his hand while he sucked and bit softly on the other causing you to gasp and mewl. You ran your fingers through his bright blonde hair, occasionally playing with his crazy blue strand of hair you've come to love.

You couldn't help but buck your hips on his aching member trying to feel friction, your panties being the only thing between you and him. It was your turn to beg, "Fuck me Colress, fill me up with your cock. Please, I need to feel you deep inside me." You said shamelessly.

Colress gently laid you on his desk, he hooked his fingers on your panties while he removed the thin lacy garment. Colress shrugged off his lab coat and tossed it on the floor with the rest of the clothing. You spread your legs, positioning yourself for your lover. Colress lifted your legs over his shoulders, he rubbed his cock on your slik folds teasingly. You bit your lip at the contact of his cock, it felt so hot against your delicate skin.

Colress slowly entered inside you, making you both gasp at the tightness. "So tight and so warm..." Colress gasped out, gripping on to your thighs tightly.

You winced at the pain of his cock stretching you out, but the pain was quickly replaced with a delicious full feeling. You bucked your hips, signaling your lover to move. Colress got the hint and began pumping his cock in out of out your tight heat.

You moaned loudly, the feeling was incredible. "Faster Colress, I want to feel it all." You panted, Colress nodded as he began thrusting harder and faster. Colress' cock hit all the wonderful places, Colress watched you unravel before him. Your adorable flushed faced, your E/C shut tight. It was cute as you squirmed below him, your breasts bounced with each of his hard thrusts, just the seeing you now was enough to get him to release. However he wanted to savor it, he wanted to fuck you so hard you were going to be sore the next morning.

Colress' gloved hands held firmly on your waist as he thrusted deeply angling his thrusts to find that bundle of nerves. The laboratory filled with the sound of skin slapping, your cries and Colress' groans.

Your eyes snapped open as Colress hit your g-spot, you cried out loudly. "Right there! Colress oh my god yes!"

Colress lowered his body on yours, eyes shut tight as he fucked you with all his strength. Repeatedly hitting and abusing your g-spot, you wrapped your legs around Colress' waist allowing him to fuck you even deeper. You gripped tightly to his black and blue shirt while you orgasmed on his aching member. The sudden tightness caused him to choke out as he he continued to pound your cervix, with one final hard thrust he stayed still making sure every single drop of his cum was deep inside you.

The two of you stayed in that position while you and Colress kissed, Colress broke away gently removing his now softening member from you. You moaned at the sudden emptiness, Colress watched as his hot cum trickled down from your pussy to his desk. Luckily you were on birth control because surely after that you would have been pregnant.

With a napkin in hand, Colress gingerly helped clean you up. He helped you off his desk, being so gentle with you it was like he thought you were made of glass. "My goodness Colress, I'll be sore tomorrow that's for sure." You winced, already feeling the soreness in your thighs and legs.

Colress blushed as he put his lab coat back on, "I'm so sorry ____, I hope I didn't hurt you." He asking in a loving worried tone.

You shook your head, getting dressed yourself, " I'll be okay, after all I did this for you to relax." Colress pulled you into a soft embrace, "I appreciate it my love. I do feel much better thanks to you, I promise I'll try to not overwork myself."

You both grabbed your things, ready to head out to your home that you shared together. "That's good, and if you forget I'll be right here to remind you."

Colress softly smiled at you, "I really do appreciate everything you do for me, I love you _____." You both kissed each other softly. "I love you to my sexy scientist." Colress chuckled warmly to your compliment. Hands intertwined together, you both exited the laboratory and made your way down the Aether foundation hall to go home for the night.

"So Colress what was that book about?"

"Ah! It's so very interesting! So you see Mega Evolution...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for getting this far and reading my story! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I feel like Colress doesn't get that much love. Which is a shame because he's one of the best Pokemon characters/villains! Leave a comment I always love to read them!  
Check out my Wattpad! -----> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MoonBunny25


End file.
